This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Transgenic Animal Core Facility (TACF) serves as a central molecular biology resource for the conception and execution of new projects and provides resources to help offset the high costs of developing genetically engineered mice. The objective of the TACF is to provide unique research tools to the staff at West Virginia University, the Blanchette Rockefeller Neuroscience Institute and the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health. The TACF currently offers transgenic production, chimera production, mouse line rederivation, mouse embryo cryopreservation and mouse embryo resuscitation. The TACF staff is available for education, assistance and consultation during all stages of project development and production.